A New Friend
by FangirlForLife1457
Summary: When a simple girl named Emeline (Know by Emmy) Brown with a tough life turns upside down when she meets the Warners. This is my first Fanfic on ...This is also my first animaniacs fanfic so I really hope you peeps enjoy it...
1. Prologue

I had to get away... I had no other choice but to run...I can't stand being yelled at and nearly being hit if it wasn't for my mom I'd probably already be dead by now... I'm so sorry mom but I needed to get away...When did my life turn into a living nightmare...Maybe I can find somewhere to stay. Where that may be...I guess I'll just have to find out on my own...


	2. Chapter 1:The beginning

A New Friend: The beginning

Emmy's Pov: Once again it was a normal day in the Brown household. I woke up to my dad screaming at my mother because she probably tried to ask him to stop coming home drunk. Key word being tried. I slowly got out of bed and got ready to go to school. The yelling was still going on it didn't sound pretty. I then flinched when I heard the sound of glass breaking. Hearing that made me worried…I ran out into the living room and didn't see a pretty sight…. My mom was on the ground with shattered glass all around her. Dad was hovering over her with a psychotic and satisfied smile. "Now what were you saying , Dear" Dad said in a low tone."N-nothing" Mom said with a terrified tone in her voice "Thought so" Dad said then walking into their bedroom. I then ran over to my mom being careful of the glass. "Mom…What he do to you…?" I asked in a hushed that dad would hear me and do whatever he did to her. "Don't worry,Darling… I'm alright" Mom said starting to get up then I noticed a cut on her arm from the glass and it was slightly bleeding…I gasped slightly "M-mom…Did he hit you with his beer bottle….?" I asked…Mom just sighed "Yes , he did but I'll be alright…" She said starting to go to the bathroom to get herself cleaned off…Before she entered the bathroom…She turned to look at me "You should get going…I packed your lunch it's on the table…Have a good day , Sweetie" She said before heading into the bathroom. I nodded and grabbed my lunch off the , heading off to school…..

~Smol Timeskip~

When I finally got to the school building…I sat down on one of the benches waiting for the bell to ring…I gently rubbed my temples.I had gotten a bit of a headache shortly after leaving the house…I soon heard the school bell ring and headed off to class. Everything was fine until I was shoved to the ground…I looked up to see who did that and I'm not surprised…I see my and the school's main bully named Ava Amelia , gigging madly standing above me…I scowled at her getting up… "Aww what's the matter , did I make the little girl upset" She teased "Shut up" I muttered "Oh my…I was told to shut up better do it…..NOT! , See ya ugly" She said I then smirked "I didn't know I was a mirror" I said and then I saw her turn red with anger "Why you little…" She said angrily. "Sorry toots.. but I got to get going….because I actually want to have a successful future and not become a stripper unlike some" I said and saw her turn even more red then before…..I then turned and started walking towards my class…

~Another Timeskip~

After that "Amazing" day at school….I started to head home….Well , it's not really a home is it ?….It's more of a living hell….Anyways when I opened the door…It looked like it looked on any normal day…..A big mess. I saw my dad passed out on the couch with a half drunken beer in his hand…Mom was at work honestly probably the only time she's free from everything.I then headed into my room and took out my homework, sat down at my deskand started to do it. Everything was fine and quiet it for a few ….My dad came into my room "Hey brat , get me another beer out of the fridge." He more demanded more then asked "Dad , Don't you think you've had enough" I said "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He shouted "I said…Don't you think you've had ENOUGH" I shouted at him "THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE BRAT"He shouted and walked towards me and then I wasn't able to move at moment and finally felt the slap…."Now , Sweetheart. Will you do what your father says" He said

"As far as I'm concerned your no father of mine" I said with a cold hearted tone…I soon felt myself being slightly lifted and then thrown on to the ground and heard a thud…I then realized what happened Dad had thrown me off my chair after I refused to get him a beer…"Serves you right" Dad said as he turned and walked out of my room and slammed the door shut. I then slowly got up…My legs were shaking…I put the chair up and then realized what I must do….I have to run away….I then shakily got out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing.

~The note~

I'm so sorry mom….But , today dad nearly seriously hurt me…..So , I've deiced I need to run and hide…I promise one day I'll come back and save you…But , I need to come up with a plan…But , I promise I'll come back one day…No matter how much time it takes…I love you so much don't forget that~Love your daughter , Emeline(Emmy) Brown

I then placed the paper on the table with tears threatening to roll down my face... But , I knew I had to do it if I didn't mine and my mother's life may be at risk

~Timeskip Yee~

I looked over at my clock it was 3:30 Am….It's go time. I then , got out of my bed and quickly changed out of my pajamas into a dark hoodie and baggy sweat pants….I then opened my window and hopped out of it and then started to run. As I was running thoughts started racing through my mind. I had to get away I had to get away... I had no other choice but to run...I can't stand being yelled at and n being hit if it wasn't for my mom I'd probably already be dead by now... I'm so sorry mom but I needed to get away...When did my life turn into a living nightmare...Maybe I can find somewhere to stay. Where that may be...I guess I'll just have to find out on my own...

~Another timeskip~(why are there so many of these ? Idk)

I was still running and was beginning to feel tired…. So I ran into an alley way….and slowly lied on the cold hard ground but there was no other place I could go for now….I slowly let myself me pulled into a fitful sleep….Little did I know what was awaiting for me the next day….


	3. Chapter 2:Meeting the Siblings

Third person Pov: During the night as Emmy slept things started to change... the walls of the alley way that she was in started to change cartoony and Emmy herself even started to change... though she did not awake through this process... Her face now a white color with a red nose and a little bit of whiskers and a black shade of fur and her black hair to her shoulders and she now had ears and a tail... A bit later the sun started to rise and a young toon who seemed to be in his teens was walking around when he stumbled upon this girl... 'She looks like me and my sibs' The teenage toon thought to himself...'_She looks hurt._... I better help her out' He thought to himself... Then brown slacks toon reached out and picked the young girl up bridal style into his gloved hands...

Emmy's POV: As I woke up I didn't feel as if I was on the hard floor of an alley way... it felt like I was on a bed-No Wait a couch... I would've let myself fall back asleep if I didn't hear a voice... "Yakko! I think our guest is waking up!" A feminine voice shouted "Comin'!" A male voice reliped "Get Wakko too!" The girl shouted once more "Kay!" The male said as he went to go get that person... I then saw the female hovering over me "Hiya Kid!" She said happily I then fell of the couch since she had startled me "W-Who are you and where am I ?!" I asked suddenly "Don't worry...We'll explain that once my brothers get in here" The girl said she then paused for a moment before turning towards a door "HURRY UP" She shouted and not two seconds later a male in brown slacks and another male wearing a blue turtleneck and red cap backwards came into the room. I then started to open my mouth to ask who they were again but I guess they could already tell what I was going to ask... "We're the Warner brothers!" The two boys said "And the Warner sister" The girl said... "Alright that's lovely" I said sarcastically... The tallest out of the three then turned to someone and said "Ooo she using sarcasm... I like her already" he said moving his eyebrows up and down... I then raised and eyebrow of my own "Who are you talking too..?" I asked , puzzled

"The readers who are reading this trash that the author calls a fanfic" He reliped with a grin "Okay... you know it was great meeting you guys but I get to going" I said starting to get "No no... you gotta stay for now at least" A Liverpool accent said. I turned to see the turtleneck wearing boy looking at me with a pleading look... I sighed "Sorry kid, but no can do" I said starting to turn away "Hey, Wait a minute we don't even know your name..." The young girl said "I don't know yours either expect that your Warners... whatever that is" I muttered the last part to myself... Then a light bulb went over off the tallest ones head literally and then his brother ate it... Odd... "I have an idea" He said "What is it...?" I asked slightly curious

"It's…. ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... okay , how about if we tell you our names and you tell us yours" He said. I thought for a monment "Okay Fine" I said and waited"I'm Yakko... The eldest Warner brother" The one wearing the kaki pants said "I'm Wakko the other Warner Brother" The one with the Liverpool accent said with a grin and his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth "And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third... But you can call me dot... but call me Dottie and ya Die and I'm the little sister " The girl said/threatened

"Noted" I said letting her know that I wouldn't call her Dottie "Now it's your turn... what's your name...?" Wakko asked "My name is Emeline Brown But I go by Emmy"I said while crossing my arms though when I did this I realized that my hands had a glove on them and my arms were covered in fur and seeing this.

I screamed "AAAAAAAAAA WHAT HAPPENED TO ME ?!" I shouted causing the Warner's to jump "What'd mean... haven't you always been this way ?" Yakko asked "NO" I shouted now panicking "What were you before this...?" Dot asked "I was a human!" I screamed and they all blinked in surprise "You were ?" They asked

"YES!" I shouted "Then how come I found you in an alleyway looking just like you do now ?" Yakko asked "Y-you what ?" I said confused "Alright Let's calm down for a second... What's the last thing you remember before waking up here...?" Yakko asked "The last thing I remember was going into an alley way and laying on the ground and falling asleep" I said.

Yakko nodded then looked at the ground , seeming in thought. "I have no idea what happened during the night..." I said. Dot then pulled lightly on her eldest brother's pants leg causing him to look at her. "Didn't you say , she had a few bruises and cuts when you found her..?" Dot asked. "Yeah I did" Yakko said before looking at me "Where'd you get those ?" Yakko asked.

I froze I couldn't tell them I ran away from home... Not yet anyways... Apparently I had be tearing up a bit because the next thing I knew dot was handing me a box of tissues... "We didn't mean to upset you... We just wanted to know" Wakko said gently wiping his foot across the ground like a puppy who just got in trouble "No No , it's fine sorry I shouldn't have overreacted like that" I said. "Well I better get going" I said starting to head towards the door...

"Wait!" Yakko said and I turned on my heel "Yes ?" I asked "Do you have somewhere to stay?" He asked and I bit my lip which was a bad habit that I had. "No I don't" I muttered. Suddenly all three of there faces lit up "You can stay with us!" They all shouted happily

"No I wouldn't want to be a Bur-" I was then cut off my Dot going into a stern mother voice "Don't you dare say the rest of that word , missy!" Dot said with her arms crossed "Your staying with us and that's final" Yakko said also in a stern mother voice and was also wearing an old dress to get his point across...I rolled my eyes slightly

"You know... if you keep doing your eyes are going to get stuck like that" Wakko said and I sighed "Yes mothers" I said sarcastically... _Well I guess there's no Turing back now..._

Third person POV

With that Yakko , Wakko , and Dot turned to the readers and kissed their hands and shouted "GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!" "I still don't get why were talking to invisible people" Emmy added

**AN:I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…I know this is a very chicle story so far. But , I'm trying to make it better…Which is why some of the other chapters will come later then sooner…Until next time **

**_Ta Ta~_**


	4. Chapter 3:Meeting ratchansniff

**_Disclaimer: This chapter as some slight OOC from Yakko , Wakko ,and Dot_**

Emmy's POV: It has been a week since the Warner's let me stay with them... They had gotten me a few things such as a dress , a bathing suit , and some casual clothes and they had even set up an air mattress next to their bunk bed... It was currently 7:30 Am and all three of the Siblings were still sleeping and snoring comically... I was just laying on the air mattress thinking about my life choices. Before I decided to get up and made the choice to make the Warner's breakfast as a thank you for letting me stay with them...

~Timeskip~

After I was done making the breakfast... I put each of there breakfast on a plate and even made another plate to put left overs on and then I placed the Warner's and my plate onto the dinning table they had. A few minutes late as I was about to wake the Warner's when I heard footsteps and I turned to see Wakko with a groggy look on his face. "Good morning, Wakko" I said "Mornin'... Did you make us breakfast?" He asked his accent really deep at the moment and I nodded "Yep... you can start eating just make sure you don't eat your siblings food but if you want more there is left overs" I said and at that moment his face went from groggy to happy as he raced to the table. I couldn't help my chuckle a bit. I then turned to head to the bed room to wake the other two...

As I entered the room... I saw that Dot was waking up and I smiled a bit at least I wouldn't have to deal with two sleepy Warner's... Dot then stretched and when she looked at me she smiled "Morning" She said getting out of her bed and climbing down the ladder "Good morning... I made breakfast... it's on the dining table" I said and Dot nodded and headed out the door….I then turned to head to the eldest Warner who was still out cold….I rolled my eyes slightly… He shouldn't have stayed up that late but I guess I can't blame him since he does have insoma

_**~Flashback of last night~ **_

I awoke to the sound of what sounding like someone bumping into something….I glanced over to the clock which read 2:00 Am…..Then glanced to the Warner's triple bunk bed and saw that Wakko and Dot were still there asleep then I saw the bottom bunk was empty…. I sighed and got out of bed to go look for the "Missing" Warner….."Yakko….?" I called out quietly but loud enough to wear he could hear me if he was around here "Over here" A voice said back. I followed the direction of his voice and soon found him…."What you doing up ?" I asked. "I could ask you the same" He retortted back. I crossed my arms and looked at him giving him a look that read 'I'm not letting this go until you tell me'. "Ehhhhhhhhhh…..Okay..I have insoma" He said. I hummed and nodded "I see…Alright" I said."Anyhow why are you up ?" He asked "Because I heard you crash into something" I said and if I didn't know any better I would say there may have been a slight blush on his face from embarrassment. Yakko gave a semi- awkward laugh "Yeah…Sorry bout' that….It's kinda hard to see" He said. I smiled slightly "I get it….Comin' now…we don't need to grumpy people in the morning" I said "Righttttttt" He said with his classic grin then him and me headed back to the bedroom

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Now here we are with him still fast asleep….Not , that I'm suripsed….I kinda of expected something like this….I then walked over to his bed and gently put a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly… "Come on , Yakko it's morning"I said and got a grumble in response…. Well , at least it was something."Don't wanna" He mumbled into his pillow. "Well someone's not a morning person" I said to myself…..Yakko then pulled his blanket over his head. "Alright…So this is the way we want to do it….So be it….No more girl" I said then pulled the blanket off of Yakko causing him to sit up with an annoyed look. "Fine you win…This one" He mumbled as he made his way to the Kitchen.

~Timeskip~

After breakfast the Warners and I headed out onto the moive lot and they told me I was going to meet A person named Doctor Otto Scratchansniff. A kinda of a odd name but I'm not going to judge..."We're almost there~" Dot said in a sing-song voice... We then entered a building and then a female who looked around her early thirties... When the two boys saw her they shouted "HELLO NURSE" And then hopped into her arms and kissed her cheek. Dot rolled her eyes "Boys. Go fig" she said. The nurse gently placed the boys back on the ground. "I'm guessing your here for and we nodded. "Alright... he'll be just a few minut- Wait who are you ?" She asked looking over at me. "I'm Emmy" I said and she looked surprised "Another Warner... Oh boy , _that means even more trouble_..." She said before she went to go get the Doctor before I could tell her I'm not related to them.

After a bit of waiting... the nurse came back "The Doctor will see you now" She said and started to walk off to what I'm assuming was his office. Since the Warners were following her. So I did the same. Once we arrived in his office...The Warner's jumped into his arm "Hiya Scratchy" They all shouted "Hi" He said and sounded like he really didn't want to do this and then he turned to look at me and I couldn't really see it but the way his glasses rose a bit I could tell his eyes widen "Another Warner?!" He asked "No , I'm not related to them" I said finally able to explain that I'm not related or really even from here. "Then , where'd you come froms?" The doctor asked but before I could get a word out. Yakko cut in "You See scratchy when a mommy and daddy really really love eachother the-" But before he could complete that sentence The Doctor cut him off "No No , Not like that" He said "Oh... then I don't know" Yakko said sitting back down before looking towards the invisible people and shouted and kissed his hand "GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY". I rolled my eyes "Anyways I honestly don't know how I got here" I said "Oh I see...What's the lazt thing you remember before walking up in the Water tower...?" He asked.'Oh boy... here we go again' I thought to myself before responding "I was walking into an alley way and fell asleep... Next thing I knew I was in a water tower and_ a toon_" I said. The doctor eyes widened again "You means you were never a toonz ?" He asked and I nodded "Yes before last week I was a human" I answered "Ja , I see itz now...Yakko...?" He asked Yakko "Yes , scratchy ?" He asked innocently "Did she tellz you to you and your siblingz?" He asked and Yakko nodded "She did". He answered "I see... Hmmm I'm quite sures what has happened here" Scratchensniff said and thought for a moment "Yakko, Vakko , And Dot...?" He asked the Siblings... They turned to look at him "Can you kides step out for a moment..?" He asked them "But Scratchyyyyyyy we want to stayyyyy" They all whined "No" He said sternly pushing them out the door as they all continued to protest and whine... finally the doctor had got them out of the room...

Third person POV:

turned around to face the teen in his room... When he was talking to her about what happened.. he could tell she was leaving how some details... Now how could he tell ? That was because the look in her eyes gave it away... Now that they were alone maybe she would give him _the full story_...

"Nows Emmy... Is there any more details that you would likes to tell mes" He asked the young girl. Emmy hesitated and looked around the room before sighing and answering "Yes... there is" She said softly she really didn't want to tell this... it was easy to tell by the look on her face... but the voice in here head told her it was the right thing to do..."_I-I ran away from home_" She said softly burying her face into her gloved hands...

The doctor wasn't expecting that type of answer but he nodded "Is that why you were in an alley way ?" He asked and the girl wearing the lavender color shirt nodded "Yeah..." She said her voice still soft. "Can you tell me the reason you ran away...?" The doctor asked and Emmy thought for a moment before nodding "I ran away from home... because my dad was_ abusing_ me and my mom" Emmy said feeling the tears start to well up in her eyes...

The Doctor looked at her with concern and handed her a box of tissues... Scratchansniff thought for a moment before looking back to the young toon girl. "I'm guessing you'd like to be dones for todays, Ja ?" He asked and Emmy nodded "Yes , Please" she muttered softly wanting nothing more than to climb into her bed.

"Alright we can be dones for todays... But , I would like to start zeeing you regularly" He added. "Yes , can I call you later... so we can just schedule the appointments then ?" She asked , she really just wanted to go.

~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emmy's POV: agreed to make the appointments through the phone calls. Thank god , because I'm now exhausted from that and just wanted to lay down on my bed... I then walked out of Scratchansniff's office and started to head back to the water tower. That was until I heard a voice...er... make that three voices

"EMMY!" They all shouted. I already knew who it was. I turned around and wasn't surprised when I saw the Warners. They all ran to me and started asking questions like "What'd you and Scratchy talk about ?" "Did ya mess with Scratchy ?". I rolled my eyes "That's none of your business" I said looking at them with a stern look.

Yakko looked at me with a smug look and said "Ehhhhhhhhhhh... Well it kinda of is when you're _living with us_". I then had an annoyed look "Look I'm not in the mood for this... I'm just going to head back to the water tower... can we talk about it later... maybe...?" I asked.

I then saw Yakko twist and turn into a mother dress... "Now listen here young lady... you not going anywhere until you tell us what happened" Yakko said in a stern mother tone. This only got me more irritated "Knock it off, Yakko" I said.

He continued, acting like he didn't hear me and continued a rant about how people who are living with others should tell others things. This only managed to make me more angry and I kinda of had an outburst. I marched over to Yakko and grabbed him by his shoulder.

"I don't have to _tell you anything that has to do with my personal life_" I said in a cold tone and shoved him out of the way. Causing him to stumble backwards and nearly fall. I then huffed and started walking back towards the water tower.

Yakko's Pov: (Ooo New Pov): I was slightly stunned for a moment when I felt Emmy shove me back slightly. I hadn't expected an outburst like that. Even Wakko and Dot were stunned. Though after Emmy stormed off... They rushed to my side.

"Are you okay ?" Dot asked. "Yeah... I'm fine.. just wasn't expecting that type of reaction" I said."She did look kinda upset when she came out of Scratchy's office and ya were kinda of pushin' it , Yakko" Wakko said , quietly.

I just sighed. Maybe , I should have paid attention and not have let it get to that point. She wasn't a special friend. She was a good friend and while we do mess with our good friends. It was all in good fun. I shook my head clearly the thoughts out of my head and decided something. "Y'know what Sibs ?" I asked. The looked at me waiting for me to answer. "I'm going to apologize to Emmy" I stated.

Wakko and Dot's jaw's dropped literally. Wakko then picked up his jaw and Dot followed in suit. "I can't believe it... our own Yakko Warner is going to apologize" Dot said in disbelief.

"Hardy , hardy" I said sarcastically. "What ?" She asked , acting innocent. "Whatever, come on sibs, I got some apologizing to do" I said starting to walk off. I turned to see if Wakko and Dot were following and sure enough they were. I turned back around and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Still Yakko's Pov: When we entered the tower. Dot called out for Emmy "Emmy!" She slightly shouted but nothing happened. Dot then turned to me and shurgged "I don't know.. she may be in the bed room if you want to check there"She said before walking off.

"Right" I said before heading to the bedroom. I then opened the door and looked to Emmy's bed and Sure enough she was there. "Emmy ?" I asked. All I got in response was a soft snore and she buried her head further into her pillow.. "Oh" I said when I saw she was asleep and headed out the door with a soft smile on my face and a weird feeling in my gut.

_Dang, What is this girl doing to me. _

**_AN: Sorry that this chapter had some slight OOC moments. I'm still working on improving my writing skills. I'll get there one day. _**


	5. Chapter 4:The Apology and A Tea Party?

**AN: This chapter has a lot of fluff in it…I hope you enjoy. I also attempted to make this easier to read. I hope everyone can read it a little not please let me know. **

Third person POV: The morning sun starting to shine through out Burbank , California...Inside of a water tower in a movie lot. That goes by the name of Warner Bro. There were four toons sound asleep in their beds... Well until one began to stir

Emmy's eyes slowly opened as she looked around and when her eyes landed on the triple bunk bed... she felt a pant of guilt... 'Dang I shouldn't have gone off on Yakko like that'

She thought to herself... she continued to scan the bunk bed... until she heard someone shift their weight... not wanting to be caught staring she shut her eyes pretending to be asleep...

Yakko sat up in his bed being careful not to hit his head on the bunk above him... he then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched... As he was getting out of bed to get ready for the day... he turned to see Emmy still asleep... he sighed softly 'I apologize when she wakes up' he thought to himself as he headed towards the bathroom

Later after that Emmy finally decided to get up and apologize... she then noticed the bunk bed was now completely empty with no Warners in them...Emmy was about to head to the door before it burst open , reviling the youngest Warner...

"Emmy you better get your butt up before I toss you on the ground!" Dot shouted but when she noticed Emmy standing there with a shocked look on her face.. she smiled sheepishly

"Sorry I didn't know you were up" she said... After the brief shock Emmy shook her head and had a soft smile "It's alright... I was just about to head there" she said... Dot nodded and headed out the door... Emmy following Dot's lead

As Emmy entered the kitchen... she couldn't help but notice...The guilt feeling in her gut getting worse as she noticed the eldest warner playing and picking at his food... instead of eating it...

'I need to apologize to him now' She thought to herself as she made her way to the table... the noise of a chair moving made Yakko look up from his food... When he noticed it was Emmy his guilt got worse

'Okay I'll apologize in three' he counted in his head not knowing the teenage girl was doing the same thing

'two' the girl counted 'one' their minds said at the same time still neither one knew until they both burtled out

"I'M SORRY" they both said in unison... Dot and Wakko looked at what just happened and notice the blush that appeared on both teenagers faces... they gave eachother a knowing look and decided to watch this scene unfold...

Yakko watched as Emmy gave him a go ahead gesture and he nodded "EmmyI'msorrythatIdidn'tstopwhenyouaskmetooan-" before he could continue Dot cut him off

"English , Yakko. I don't think Emmy can understand whatever language you're speaking" Dot deadpanned... Yakko shot her a look before taking a deep breath

"Emmy , I'm sorry for annoying you when you clearly were feeling down and yet I kept doing it" He said finally letting go of the guilt. Before he knew it arms wrapped around him in a tight hug.

"Yakko, I'm so sorry... I overreacted... I shouldn't have shoved you like that... I was just in a bad mood and I shouldn't have taken it out on you like that" Emmy apologized close to tears... Yakko wrapped his arms around Emmy returning the hug... If there was any Yakko really didn't like... it was seeing girls close to crying or crying...Yakko felt Emmy put her head on his shoulder...

He then noticed Wakko and Dot looking over at them... he grinned and gestured for them to come over and join... They both smiled brightly and rushed over

"GROUP HUG" Wakko shouted and they both tackled their older brother and friend to the ground causing the group to burst into laughter...

All four toons decided to have a lazy day due to it now pouring down rain...Wakko was on the couch watching his Don Knots videos...Dot was "Cuteifying" herself and playing around in makeup... Yakko was taking a nap next to his younger brother on the couch after he attempted to watch the Don Knots videos and Emmy was writing in what looked a journal... And all was quiet...

Wakko then looked to the readers "You'd never think this water tower would be quiet did ya, Well there's a first for everything" he said winking at the readers with his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth before returning his attention back to the TV.

Emmy was writing about her experience so far in Burbank... about how she had really no idea how she ended up here...and how this place was much better then home... though she does miss her mom...

As Dot was playing with her makeup an idea suddenly came to her and had a light bulb go off, literally... She rushed into the kitchen were Emmy was sitting...and…

she started jumping up and down "Emmy , Emmy , Emmy, Emmy" Dot chanted and when the teenager noticed...

she chuckled "What's up , Dot ?" She asked... "I have an idea. Since there's actually another girl in the house" she said...

Emmy closed her journal and rose an eyebrow "What is it ?" She asked... "I want to play dress up with you and have a tea party" The youngest warner was close to squealing and was giving Emmy her best 'cute' eyes...

Emmy sighed "Okay...I guess" She said and started to get when she grabbed by the hand and rushed into the bedroom.

"Okay... First things first your outfit" Dot said as she grabbed Emmy's hand and dragged her towards a closet. Emmy looked into the closet and saw a lot of pink...

Dot then pulled measuring tape out of her hammer space and start to measure Emmy... Once that was done with ... Dot started to dig into the closet, making a mess in the process...

until finally "FOUND IT" The youngest shouted and pulled out a white dress that faded into pink... "Here this was a gift...but, it was too big for me... so you can wear it" Dot said handing the dress to Emmy...

Emmy gently grabbed the dress from Dot... "Um.. Dot..? Do you think you could step out of the room for a moment.. while I change..?" Emmy asked , sheepishly...Dot nodded and stepped out and waited...

After a bit, Emmy opened the door a bit "Alright you can come in now" She said and Dot walked in and her eyes widened at Emmy...she looked absolutely stunning...

"What..is something on my face?" Emmy asked... "No... you don't... your just very beautiful" Dot said...

The teenager's face then turned a light pink "T-Thank you" She stuttered , amazed someone other then her mom had called her beautiful...

"Aww, you don't need to thank me...Anyways on to makeup" Dot said and sat Emmy down on a chair

After that was done...Dot and Emmy we're having a tea party with some of Dot's stuffed animals...Emmy personally thought that Dot was being really adorable... while she may be a zany toon... she still is a young girl...

Emmy was snapped out her thoughts by Dot saying "Would you like some more tea , Miss Emmy..?" Dot asked... Emmy smiled and nodded "Yes please, Miss Dot, that would be wonderful" Emmy said and watched as Dot 'poured' 'tea' into her cup...

Not long after the door opened and when Dot and Emmy looked over they saw the eldest warner... Emmy smirked slightly "Good afternoon, Sleeping beauty, Enjoy your nap..?" She asked , playfully...

Yakko jumped slightly, since he was still in a sleepy state of mind and noticed the tea party going on...But did a double take when he saw Emmy , the weird feeling in his gut was starting to come back and he now had butterflies in his tummy...

"Wow...Emmy... you look...nice" Yakko said but nice didn't nearly describe what he was really thinking... he really thought she was absolutely gorgeous but he didn't want to make things awkward...

Emmy felt heat rise to her white face a bit and smiled "Heh...Thank you" She said...Dot then joyfully looked up at her brother "Yakko... can you join us for this tea party...?" Dot asked , already ready to get another chair...

When Yakko put up a hand "No,I ehhhhhhhhhh think I'm good" He reliped about to move to the other side of the room until he felt something grip both of his pant legs and when he looked down he saw Dot...

"PLEASE!" She begged him and when she saw him about to say something she continued "Please please please...Pwetty pweaseeeeeee" She continued to beg...using her best cutie eyes and she smiled when she saw that he was starting to break…

He sighed and Dot knew she had won... "Alright...Fine...I guess..."Yakko said but before he could react his hand was grabbed and he was being dragged

"YAYYYY" Dot cheered as she brought her older brother to the table...She soon let go of her brother's hand as she went to grab a chair. She then noticed Emmy had already grabbed a chair and placed it...

The teenager girl then looked to Yakko and smirked "Come join us,Prince charming" She said with a mischievous look in her eyes...

Yakko look to the readers with a 'Save me now please' look before being dragged once again to the chair by his little sister...

Later on after the tea party since it was getting late...Emmy And Yakko we're cleaning up...When the teenage male was trying to fold the table and failing horribly... he looked to the other teenager in the room...

"Hey ,Emmy..."Yakko called out to the girl and when he noticed she turned to look at him. He continued "Can you help me fold this table..?" He asked...

Emmy smiled "Sure can... I'm coming" Emmy said as she made her way to him. Once she was there she and Yakko flipped the table back on the ground with it's legs sticking up...

Then Emmy put one of legs down and Yakko did the same. Both teens repeated this process two more times until the table was folded and then placed back were it was found...

Yakko's ear then twitched at the sound of pitter patter of feet and he turned to see his younger sibs. Now dressed in their pjs...with a tried expression... he chuckled slightly

"I guess a lazy day.. can really wear people out especially watching TV and having a tea party" he said...Wakko then wandered over to Emmy and ended up leaning on her...

Emmy looked and saw Wakko and smiled "Cmon' kiddo, let's get you to bed..." She said and gently took his hand as she lead him to the ladder and up it and she gently tucked him in "Night Wakko" she said and all she got as a reply was a snore...

She giggled softly and gently climbed down the ladder. She then saw Yakko with an already sleeping Dot in his arms... "Do they always fall asleep like this..?" She whispered asked as Yakko was climbing up the ladder to put Dot in her bed.

"Ehhhhh... sometimes... if they had a day like today" Yakko whisper responded as he placed Dot in her bed and tucked her in... Emmy hummed gently in response.. "Alright I'm going to go change into my pjs now" she said as she grabbed her pjs and walked out the door heading for the bathroom...

Yakko , who was now in his pjs felt his ear twitch again when he heard the bed room door open. He turned to see Emmy in her white onesie..."Oh hey... I didn't know you were still up" She said..

Then ,Yakko chuckled softly "What in the five minutes you were gone..? You out all people should know why I'm not asleep..." He said with his usual grin...

"Oh that's right..Sorry I can forget things easily" Emmy said... "Nah,it's fine.." He said as he climbed into his bed. Emmy doing the same. Yakko then turned back to Emmy

"Hey. Do you want to here a joke...?" He asked randomly. "Sure... But that was random" Emmy responded...

The toon shrugged "Ehhh... it's what I do... anyways... What are the strongest days of the week..?" He asked and Emmy rose an eyebrow..

He then continued the joke "Saturday and Sunday the rest are week days." He completed and The toon girl snorted

"That was lame especially for you " She said... "Hey it's not my fault the author can't make up a good joke... let alone make one of her own" He said looking towards the readers...

"Ooo, I got a joke now" Emmy said and Yakko smiled "Please , do tell" He said and Emmy giggled "Okay, What do you call a guy with a rubber toe?...Roberto." She said and Yakko chuckled lightly

"And , you thought my joke was lame" Yakko said... "Hey.. it's not my fault" Emmy said in defense... Yakko chuckled once more "Rightttttttttttt... it was the author's fault, wasn't it..?" He asked and Emmy shrugged

"I don't know, probably" She answered... and this caused both toons to laugh...

Both of the toons joked and talked into the wee hours of the night... While the two younger toons continued to sleep... and eventually the Teenage toon girl fell asleep...

The other teenager looked at her and smiled softly "Goodnight, Emmy... _sleep well_" he whispered as he rolled over to let himself drift off to dreamland

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this last thing, Did you enjoy the all third person POV or do you like the first person POV better ? Please let me know. **


	6. Chapter 5:The Day After

**AN: Okay , so this chapter is also going to be in third person and it is going to be the day after Emmy ran away and it will show how her parents reacted**

_XXX _

A women with brown hair that went to her waist and emerald eyes woke up to the sun shining through the blinds... She then realized that she wasn't in her bedroom... she was on the couch... it wasn't anything she wasn't used to.. it happened pretty much every other day... the only reason why she did so was because she was scared of her husband Mike.

Hurting her...or doing something worse then that.. after all she had a child to take care of...With that in mind she stretched and got up from the couch to make breakfast... When she heard a door open... "Scarlett! If your making breakfast remember to get me a beer as well" Mike shouted from down the hallway. Scarlett sighed

"Yes Dear" She said not getting a response after that...At least she would get to see her loving daughter or at least she thought so...

_XXX_

After Scarlett completed the breakfast and set up the table she walked to her and her husband's room and knocked... when she didn't get a response she sighed... "Breakfasts is ready" she said... "Finally...it was about time you finished" she heard her husband say behind the door...

'I should probably go get Emmy' she thought before moving on to her daughters room... When she got there she knocked and got no response. She sighed once again "Sweetie, breakfast is ready" she said and waited a few seconds... yet , there was still no response... Scarlett then opened the bedroom door "Emmy...?" She asked confused and looked around her room..

When she saw that her daughter's bed was empty she nearly had a panic attack... she scanned the room once again to see if Emmy was still in the room and she overlooked her... but still she wasn't there... she felt herself get more overwhelmed when she spotted a note on the dresser.

Scarlett's legs wobbled as she made her way towards the dresser. Once she got there she picked up the note with shaky hands and carefully unfolded it. Then , she began to read it aloud.

_XXXThe NoteXXX_

_I'm so sorry mom….But , today dad nearly seriously hurt me…..So , I've deiced I need to run and hide…I promise one day I'll come back and save you…But , I need to come up with a plan…But , I promise I'll come back one day…No matter how much time it takes…I love you so much don't forget that~Love your daughter , Emeline(Emmy) Brown _

_XXX_

After, she was done reading... she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.. she had hoped that Mike would never hurt their own daughter like he hurt her.. but she had thought wrong.. now it had cost not having her daughter... 'I know she said she'd come back...but with the people out there.. who knows what can happen to her' she thought to herself... "I'm so sorry Baby, I should've done better to protect you" she whispered as she held the note close

_XXX_

Little did she know there was a person listening to her as she read the note aloud... Scarlett jumped as she heard the door slam open... she turned to see Mike... "

So the brat.. ran away...?" He asked , his tone and expression unreadable... "Y-yes" Scarlett answered with fear of what he would do... Mike smirked slightly "Alright then" he said... before walking out of the room

_XXX_

When Mike walked out of the room.. he opened the back door and went to the shed... that he had turned into his room.. he went into to drink... but he wasn't drinking this time... he pulled out his phone and went to his gsp... "I'm so glad I can track your phone ,Emmy" he said with a smirk as he pulled up Emmy's phone on his... his phone suddenly buzzed but when he looked down his phone said error...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ERROR?!" He shouted at his phone... "Piece of crap" he muttered. Mike then re-read to make sure he was reading it correctly... yep... it still said error.. But, he read someone else that he didn't see before.

It said 'Reason for error: location not on map'. "Now why on earth would her location be off of the map" he asked himself... Then it hit him and he smirked before he turned and looked through some boxes and pulled out an older map... "Found it.._.I will get you back , Sweetie_" he said grinning grimly

_XXX_

Scarlett was holding a picture of her daughter "Oh baby... your so_ beautiful_ don't _ever forget that_"She said to herself. 'Wherever you are... I hope your safe and healthy' she thought hoping wherever are daughter was she was safe and sound.

Scarlett looked at the picture in her hands again her emerald eyes scanning every inch of the picture "I love you" She whispered gently tracing the picture with her finger letting the tears roll down her face once more.

_XXX_

**AN:I'm so sorry this chapter is short.. I wanted this to be a lot longer but I got writers block and couldn't think of any other ideas for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it even if it was I don't why the things I use for transitions keep disappearing if anyone knows why that is. Could you please let me know a way to fix it ? **


	7. Chapter 6:The Journal

**AN: This chapter is going to be mainly journal entries made by Emmy. Though it will show how it happened through a flashback...Also when we go into the flashbacks it will be in third person. Some of the flashbacks will be long though. I will also explain why Emmy's journal entry's start at 20 and go up in another chapter. **

_XXX_

September 30, Journal entry 20

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hi, it's Emmy here...it has now been a month since the Warner's let me stay with them. I still miss mom and I still am trying to figure out how to get back and save her from Dad.

I haven't let the Warner's now about my plan yet... They still don't even know why I ran away .. Luckily I haven't been caught yet...

Though Yakko and I seem to becoming closer as good friends even if he can be weird or as he likes to call it Zany. Like earlier today.

_XXXEarlierXXX_

Yakko was sitting on the couch messing with both of his paddle balls.

"10,995….10,996..10,997…10,998….10,999... 11,000!"The eldest Warner shouted as he finished completely his goal... The teenage girl looked up from her journal with a raised eyebrow

"I've never heard you count why doing your paddle ball.. why are you doing it now..?" Emmy asked... The toon in question shrugged

"Ehhhhhhhhh... I don't know... I felt like it" he said "Geez... You can be so weird sometimes" Emmy commented as she moved some of her black hair off of her face before returning to her journal...

"I prefer the term Zany" Yakko said wiggling his eyebrows... Emmy playfully rolled her eyes

"Okay, Fine... you're being very Zany" she said... Yakko then grinned his trademark grin and stood confidently

"Thank you for the compliment" he said before walking off. Emmy snorted lightly

"Dork" she muttered playfully before writing in her journal yet again..

_XXXEnd of flashbackXXX_

November 5, Journal entry 29

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Hello, it's Emmy once again... sorry for it being a second before I wrote in this... wait, why I am saying sorry to a journal... never mind that... anyways.

The reason I haven't written in this for a second is I've been getting caught up in the Warner's shenanigans and the fact that they like to play Christmas music even though it's a nearly a month away...

I don't really mind it that much... it's just when they get _carried away._.. much like this morning...

_XXXFlashbackXXX_

Emmy woke to the sounds of something beating the wall..? The toon scanned the room with her black eyes... realizing that the Warner's weren't in the room.

She realized that this was they're doing. Emmy groaned and flopped back down on to her bed and looked at the clock that read '9:30 A.M' and placed her hands over her face...

'Why are they up so early.. or at least early for them.. half the time they're not up till near noon?' Emmy asked herself as she got off of the bed and decided to see what was going on this time.

'Another game of war, maybe...?" She asked herself... as she reached for the doorknob and opened it... once she had... she stood there in shock.. there were Christmas decorations practically everywhere in the tower...

Emmy then noticed Wakko walking with a box of more decorations... The boy then stopped when he noticed Emmy. "Good morning, Emmy" He said "...Morning... Wak' Can you please explain to me what's going on...?" She asked, still completely confused...

The Warner nodded and grinned his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth before he explained "We like to put decorations up early so Christmas can come sooner" he answered with a grin.

"But, Thanksgiving isn't for another three weeks...?" Emmy question... The toon boy looked at Emmy "I know... But it'll come and go by faster this way" he said before continuing to put up direction...

"I really should _stop questioning_ things" Emmy muttered to herself before heading towards the living room... Then, she accidentally bumped into someone "Shoot... I'm so sorry" She said.

Turns out the person she had bumped into was the youngest Warner. Dot just smiled up at Emmy "It's alright" she said and paused for a moment.. before The young girl gasped...

"You're not dressed!" She said and Emmy was confused for the third time that day and it was barely even ten o' clock...

"Not... dressed...?... what do I even need to be...dressed... for?" The teenage girl asked... "Our Christmas dance party of course!" Dot exclaimed, happily.

"Your... what...?" Emmy questioned making sure she heard the youngest Warner correctly. "Whoah, Dumber the advertised... Anyways I said our Christmas dance party" Dot said before smiling up at Emmy.

"Come on silly, go get dressed" She said pushing Emmy back into the bedroom

XXX

Needless to say half an hour later... Emmy was wrapped in directions as the Warners danced and sang around her...

Emmy just sighed "_I should really learn to just live with it_"

_XXXEnd of flashbackXXX_

Nov. 28, Journal entry 30

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It's Emmy once again... Today was Thanksgiving...It was my first Thanksgiving with the Warners and to say the least it was one of the most interesting thanksgivings I've ever had.

At least... _I wasn't alone_ this year... like I normally am on holidays and I actually had fun. It started off rough because Yakko had a rough time getting up this morning...

He stayed up half the night making sure everything was good and ready. Wakko, Dot, and I let him sleep in for a little as we set up the last little details... I was the one who had to wake him up.

But, Jeez, for someone who's normally upbeat and Zany... Dang, he can be not a happy camper. It was a "fun" experience. Though after a few hours of him being a grump and after the princess got himself a one and half hour nap.

He was fine and his normal Zany self. I've got to go now see you next time.

Love, Emmy...

XXXFlashbackXXX

Emmy stretched as she put the final plate on the table before looking at the clock which read.

'9:25 A.M'

The toon teenage girl stretched and looked around the tower and saw the two younger Warner's putting the finishing touches around the tower.

Soon she felt a tug on her pants leg. When Emmy looked down she saw the youngest Warner. She raised an eyebrow as to ask 'What's up..?'

Dot looked up at Emmy with her best cute eyes "Can you wake my oldest big bwrother... pwetty pwelase...?" She asked. The toon she asked sighed "Fine... But, if he murders me I'm blaming you" she said sarcastically before, walking towards the Warner's bedroom...

Dot saluted Emmy "Aye Aye Captain" She said walking off to help her other brother start cooking.

As Emmy walked in the bedroom... she was greeted by the sounds of snoring. She giggled lightly seeing the eldest Warner. He was in a position that she would expect from Wakko, not him.

Yakko was still out cold. He was on his back. One of his arms and legs hanging on either side of the bed. Only part of his body was covered with the blanket and the other half wasn't.

Emmy didn't have the heart to wake him yet. Nah, that was a lie. She did. She slowly made her way to his bed.

"Awww, he so cute.. when he's asleep" she whispered to herself. Before looking over at the readers with a smirk "Now time for me to wake him with my most 'beautiful' voice" she said sarcastically

Emmy then froze for a second 'Wait... _what did I just talk to_ ...? Jeez, I've been _hanging out with these three_ for_ too long_' she thought but quickly pushed the thought aside as she got back on track.

The toon quickly cleared her throat "WAKE UP, WARNER" she shouted playfully. She saw the eldest Warner jump slightly before groaning and putting his blanket on him. Covering all of him now.

Emmy rolled her eyes. "Really this, again ?" She asked but got no response. She then grabbed his shoulders and shook him lightly.

The eldest Warner groaned and tried to get out of her grip and when he succeeded. He tried to bury himself back into his pillow. Keyword being tried.

Emmy smirked slightly... "If you don't get up on your own I'll make you get up" She warned. When she yet again received no response or heard any movement. She started counting down from three.

"Three" She started to count and continued until she got to one her smirk growing wider each time. "One" she counted and grabbed one side of his mattress. Finally, she flipped the mattress knocking Yakko, his blanket, and pillow off.

Emmy soon started bursting out laughing seeing the terrified and angry face on the eldest Warner's face.

"Ohmygoodness... Your f-face is priceless... I-I c-can't..." Emmy said in between trying to catch her breath. Yakko glared at the laughing toon and muttered something under his breath.

Emmy noticed his glare and smirked "What...? I had to get you up someway. You wouldn't wake up with anything else I tried. So really... that was the only choice you gave me" she said with a smirk

Yakko grumbled grumpily as he walked out of the bedroom to help his siblings fix the food before they burnt the water tower.

Emmy just rolled her eyes playfully "_Just a day in a life of the Warners_" She remarked before following Yakko's lead and walking out the door.

XXXEnd of FlashbackXXX

Dec. 1, Journal entry 31

_XXXXXXX_

Welcome back to Emmy's journal... Today was actually a normal day... or at least normal in the_ Warner's standers._

It started off with us going to an ice cream store and meeting a 'special' friend. I'm so glad I'm their actual friend and not a 'special' friend.

I sometimes feel bad for the 'special' friends the Warners make. But not often because most of the time. These friends of there's are jerks.

I also saw a side of Yakko. That I get to see often but still warms my heart each time it happens.

XXXFlashbackXXX

"We're going to get ice cream... We're going to get ice cream" The Warners sang as they skipped to the ice cream shop. While Emmy walked behind them.

"Pick up the pace, Emmy" Yakko called back to her over his shoulder. "It's not like we're going to be late to anything" She replied.

"No.. But... Ehhhhh... I don't really want to be outside all day" Yakko said over his shoulder. Emmy just rolled her eyes "I'm not that slow" The toon remarked.

"If you say so" The youngest Warner on Yakko's left side said sarcasm clearly in her voice. Which Emmy chose to ignore.

"Halt Sibs" Yakko said as they came to a curb and soon had to cross the street. Wakko and Dot halted as they were told. Yakko then held out his hands for them to take.

Dot taking his left hand and Wakko taking his right. It was a rather cute side of Yakko. Emmy got to see this side all the time. Even so, each time Emmy did see it. _She felt her lips tug into a smile._

_XXX_

Dec.5, Journal entry 32

_XXXXXXX_

Guess who's backkk. It's me, Emmy. Anyways I have been started to plan how to get back to my real home and save my mother from my father. I know it's near Christmas and I really shouldn't try and leave the Warners at this time of year.

But, I need to get back to my mother. Who knows what my father is going to do to her? I want to make sure I'm back before_ anything bad happens_. I know your probably wondering have I told the Warners of my plan ? The answer is No, I haven't. I don't want them to try and protect me.

I also don't want them making me stay in the water tower and making sure I don't leave. That's the only reason. I have deiced not to tell them. I have been making a plan or at least trying.

The Warners get too curious at times and I have been _nearly caught_ multiple times. I just hope that _if the Warners are reading this that_…I either have left or I have left and already saved my mother.

Though at the moment I'm still here. In the Water tower. I've almost been caught twice today to and oh god. The anxiety was terrible.

XXXFlashbackXXX

A teen in a white nightgown walked into the Warner's kitchen with a small notebook in her hands. She pulled out a chair from the table in the small room and sat down. Placing, the notebook on the table and began writing.

Then, freezing up when she heard the pitter patter of feet across the floor. She looked up to see the middle Warner sibling. Wakko turned to see a sheepish looking, Emmy at the table and rose an eyebrow. "Emmy? What are ya doing up this early ?"He asked in a confused tone.

He saw a light blush of embarrassment appear on her white colored face. "I-I could ask you the same" The toon said in a small voice. "I was hungry" Wakko replied. "But, your always hungry" Emmy muttered. "Anyway, What are you doing up this early ?" He asked once again, curiosity seeping into his voice.

"I-I just wanted to write something down real quick" She stuttered out quickly. Wakko looked to the clock hanging from the wall. Which read '5:30 A.M'. "At _five thirty in the morning_ ?" He questioned."Y-yep" The teen said with a very forced smile on her face. Wakko just shrugged towards the readers.

Deciding, that it would be better just to leave it at that. Well, at least for now. As soon as the Teen in the room saw his back turn towards her. She let out a quiet sigh in relief.

She started writing again after she saw the middle Warner sibling stumble sleepily back to the bedroom. After getting this early morning after though the teen felt her eyelids start to get heavy and let her head rest on the table. Soon she felt her eyes shut.

_XXX_

The eldest warner stretched and yawned getting out of his bed. Before, looking towards the digital clock on the dresser in the room. It read '7:15 AM'. He then noticed something odd. Emmy wasn't in her bed.

Yakko scratched his head confusedly. He wasn't expecting her to be up this early. But, as he entered the living room and looked towards the kitchen. He saw Emmy's sleeping form slumped over the table. He smiled softly and walked towards her.

Once the toon got closer to the sleeping girl. He saw that her head was resting on a notebook of some sort which was now slightly wet. From a small pile of drool on it. He also noticed that Emmy had a pencil dangling from her right hand.

'Was she writing something?' He asked himself but he shook that thought off as he figured he should wake Emmy. The position she was currently in didn't exactly look comfortable. Yakko gently placed a hand on the teen girl's shoulder.

Before he shook her shoulder gently. He then jumped back slightly as he saw Emmy's eyes widened and her jump up. "I DIDN'T STEAL THE PANCAKES!" She shouted before looking around and realizing she wasn't in her dream anymore.

Yakko chuckled. Which caused Emmy to look towards him with a now fully red face out of embarrassment. He also noticed small bags underneath her eyes. She then wiped her cheek slightly. Before, long Yakko deiced to break the silence.

"Say…Ehhhhhhhh… what were ya doing sleeping on the table ?" He asked. Emmy yawned softly before answering "I was trying to write something but must have fallen asleep" She responded, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

Before realizing what she just said and started to feel her heart pounding, awaiting the dreaded question. "What were you writing ?" He asked it. Emmy wanted to bang her head on the table.

At this point. 'Stupid stupid stupid' she repeated in her head, referring to herself. Emmy pretends to look down at her paper. "Heh, might have been a dream there's nothing on it" Emmy lied.

Yakko looked to the readers with an '_I don't believe her_' look. Before turning back to Emmy "Aww, come on... tell me... pwlease" He "pleated" her. "Y'know that only works with Dot." Emmy said. "Darn..." He said, seeming as if he was about to walk off.

Emmy was about to sigh in relief. When she heard "Hello! Again!" Yakko shouted from behind her. "ACK!" Emmy shouted from nearly falling off of her chair. Her anxiety raising once again. "Where did you come from ?" She said trying to calm herself down.

"Ehhhhhhh... that's not important." Yakko said before grinning his sly grin "But, What is important is what ya writing" He said pointing towards the notebook.

"No, it isn't" Emmy said quickly. Yakko smirked knowing exactly what he was going to do. "Yes it is" he responded back.

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is not"

"Is too and that's final" Emmy huffed not noticing the mistake she made until. "Really that's great. Glad to see we're on the same page." Yakko said as he reached to get the notebook.

Emmy's eye's widened and before Yakko could grab the notebook. She grabbed it and ran off with it. This is what started a half an hour chase.

The two younger Warner's had woken up a while ago and decided to watch the scene unfold. Wakko and Dot sharing a bag of popcorn. "You're seeing all this right..?" Dot said towards the readers.

_XXX_

After the half, an hour chase was over. Emmy and Yakko were both out of breath. "Fine... you win... this... one" Yakko said in between breaths. "Good..." Emmy said still clutching the notebook in her gloved hands.

"But... I'll win the... next one" Yakko said still trying to catch his breath as he walked towards the living room.

Emmy stared at the notebook in her hands. '_There won't be a next time, Warne_r'

_XXX_

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this long chapter and I hope this makes up for chapter 5 being short. I tried spacing out the paragraphs a little more. Anyways I'll see you all next time. **


	8. Chapter 7:The Dream

AN: **I'm going to give you a heads up now and warn you. That this chapter is cliche. I may edit this story in the future to make it less cliche. But, I don't know yet. This chapter also is where the T rating starts to come in. **

XXX

_April 29, 1981_

A toon stepped out from the shadows revealing himself to be a tall cat toon. His fur was black and he wore dark jeans and he also wore a white shirt on his top. He turned to look at the other toon who was looking at a machine of some sort.

The other toon was a rabbit. Her hair would've been to her waist if it wasn't currently pulled back into a ponytail. Her fur was a light brown and she had a very curvy figure. Which, for most guys, she was easy on the eyes. She was wearing a long sparking purple dress with a slit so people could see one of her near bear legs.

She then turned to met the cat's gaze and waited for him to speak. After a moment of silence. The cat broke the silence "So, how are the boys doing with the machine ?" he asked. "Nearly there, sir. I just asked a few moments ago and they said they only had a few things to add before it was _completed_" She responded

The rabbit broke her gaze away from the cat for just a moment to look back to the two toons working on the machine before turning back to the cat's gaze. Who, just nodded with an unreadable expression. "Is everything, alright sir ?" The rabbit questioned. Her ears slightly folded down in concern.

"Yes, everything is near perfect. I honestly hope that this is done in just a couple of more months. Because, after this machine is done. Our lives will change _forever_, dear." The cat said placing a gentle kiss on the rabbit's cheek.

Which caused the Rabbit's face to go from light brown to a light pink. "Now dear, how about me and you go and have a bit of fun" He said with a suggestive smirk. Then placing a gentle hand on her lower thigh.

Once again, causing a light blush to appear on the rabbit's face. But, she returns the same suggestive smirk that the cat toon has. She stood up on her tip toes and bit her lip as she leaned into the cat's ear.

"Sure thing, love" she slightly moaned into the cat's ear. Now, causing the cat to become slightly flustered. Before, he shook it off and held out his arm for the rabbit to take and that she did. Before the two toons walked off together.

XXX

_June 1, 1981_

The machine that was now nearly completed now showed a light blue color. The two toons who were working on it. Looked at each other and smiled.

One of them turned to back to look at the cat toon and rabbit toon and gave a bright smile. The cat toon briefly squeezed the rabbit's hand lovingly. Who gave a soft smile in return.

The cat slowly go of the rabbit's hand and walked towards the two toons. "So it's ready..?" The cat questioned. The toon he questioned grinned and nodded "Yes, sir" he said.

The cat toon grinned and ruffled the toon's fur slightly. "Good work, gentlemen" He responded.

The cat then looked over to the rabbit toon still on the other side of the room and motioned for her to come over. She nodded and started walking towards him. Her hair bouncing as she did so.

As soon as the rabbit was over there. The cat toon almost immediately cupped her cheek and kissed it. Before moving his hand into hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Finally darling, we'll get to be what we always wanted to be." The cat toon said and brushed some of the rabbit's hair out of her face.

The rabbit smiled gently and giggled. "I can't wait to give this a try" she said and gently pecked the cat's cheek.

"I know darling. Your excitement is shown in your already sparkling eyes" The cat said, affectionately.

A small clear of someone's throat interrupted them. They both turned their heads to see who was trying to get their attention. Standing there was another toon. One the cat and rabbit toon recognized as a toon who was working on the machine.

"Are you two ready ?" He asked as he pointed towards the machine. The cat focused his gaze on the rabbit and the rabbit soon locked her gaze with his.

Then, they both nodded at each other before turning back to the other toon. "Yes, we're ready" They both said in unison. The toon nodded in approval "Come along then" he said, before starting to walk off.

The cat reached out for the rabbit's hand. Who gladly took it and gave it a loving squeeze.

"Wait, sir" The cat said before biting his lip. The other male toon turned and rose an eyebrow. "Will we remember each other ?" The cat asked

The other toon gave a warm smile. "Yes sir, you will remember everything when you turn" he then turned to walk again. Now, the cat and rabbit followed.

XXX

Once the three toons arrived they saw a machine that had a door that at least two humans or toons could go into.

The cat rose an eyebrow, confusingly at how advanced this machine looked. "Uhh...Sir, isn't this machine a little _too advanced_ for the '80s..?" He asked.

The toon who was leading them turned around."No, of course not. We're in a dream and in a fanfic. _Anything is possible_ here." He said with a wink

The cat toon and rabbit toon looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay...so what'd we do now..?" He asked.

"Get in the machine of course, silly" The other man toon responded. "Oh yeah, right" The rabbit and cat responded.

The other toon moved to the machine and opened the door. "Right this way, to _your future_" he said, pointing towards the door.

The rabbit toon looked towards the cat toon. Who, soon turned his gaze to meet her's. "Are you ready, dear..?" He asked. "Yes I'm ready, darling" she said taking his hand.

The two toons then walked into the machine together.

XXX

Once the two toons were in there. The toon who had lead them to the machine and smiled brightly as he saw many different color lights go off from the machinery.

"IT'S WORKING. IT REALLY REALLY IS" He said excitedly and laughed maniacally.

After he was done. He looked towards the reader "What..? You expect me not to do that..? Come on, I mean it's a classic thing to do. Anyways.." he said, before turning his gaze back on the machine which was now done.

He slowly walked towards the machine's door and slowed opened it. When he saw what was inside. He smirked.

"I can't believe it actually worked. But, it's just like I said._ Anything is possible_"

XXX

"Hey, sir, wake up. It worked" A familiar voice said.

He slowly opened his eyes to see a toon hovering above him. He then remembered what just happened. "It... It worked" he said, looking at his hands. Which were no longer looked like paws and were actually human hands.

"Wait..." he then realized his wife was with him too. He quickly got up and went to her. She was no longer a rabbit toon. She was now a human.

He traced her with his eyes. She was still curvy and very much attractive. Her ears now on the side of her, just like a human. Her hair still long and a creamy brown color.

He looked back to her face once he saw that she had stirred. Once her eyes open and he was met with her emerald eyes.

"_Mike_..?"

"_Scarlett_...?"

XXX

"I can't believe it actually worked" Scarlett said, bouncing up and down on her heels, excitedly. Her hair bouncing as she did so.

Mike chuckled "I know, dear to be completely honest. I didn't think it was going too" He said grasping her hand in his.

Scarlett blushed lightly. "Heh, I just can't believe we can actually have a chance to have a baby"

Mike felt his cheeks heat up a bit and he bit his lip. "Yeah.. a baby.." he hesitated. He really didn't want to tell Scarlett that he was only in this for fame. It would crush her and he didn't want to see her like that.

Though, after they did have their baby it would still be a toon, right?

XXX

A few years had passed of Mike and Scarlett turning into humans and they couldn't be happier. Well, at least until Scarlett Finally had her baby.

When their baby girl was born Scarlett was more then happy and immediately fell in love with her little princess. Though, Mike was a different story. Why was this...? Because it turns out their baby had ended up being a human.

Much to Mike's dismay. 'I thought she would've been a toon..? We still have a bit of toon DNA right..?' He asked himself.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a soft voice.

"Mike, honey, What should we name our princess..?" Scarlett asked and Mike turned to met her emerald eyes and his daughter in her arms.

"I...I... don't know, dear" he said looking down at the tiny bundle of a human in her arms. The baby had a bit of black hair on her head. The baby's head resting on her mother's chest. She still had yet to open her eyes.

"Hmm.. okay, I like the name Emmy" Scarlett said, smiling down at their daughter. Before she looked back up at Mike. "What do you think...?" She asked.

"_I think... it... it's a great...name_"

XXX

Everything went smoothly for the first five years after Emmy was born. It wasn't until the day of Emmy's fifth birthday things had started to go south. The main reason is that during this day Mike had discovered Vodka and other Alcoholic drinks which started to show his true colors.

It all started after Scarlett had put Emmy to bed when she heard a voice nearly shouting. "Hey, slut" A male voice slurred. Scarlett turned to see her husband. "Huh…? Babe, Are you alright…?" She asked.

"No, I'm not alright!" Mike shouted before grabbing Scarlett's shoulders, his nails digging into her skin. "M-Mike…your…your…h-hurting me" Scarlett said it was barely above a whisper.

Mike growled "Does it look like I give a DAMN" he shouted before shoving Scarlett into the nearest wall, causing a loud thud. But, before she could move to run. He grabbed her shoulders once more and looked straight into her emeralds eyes.

"Mike…I…I… don't know what..your so angry about" Scarlett said looking into Mike's narrowed eyes.

Mike scowled "YOU… were supposed to give me a toon baby..not a GOD DAMN HUMAN, YOU SLUT!" he shouted. Scarlett was stunned "What…Mike…we discussed this when turned into humans...I don't know why you thought our baby would be a toon"

Mike then leaned into Scarlett's ear"I should've never fallen in love with you. You're worthless and useless…Your nothing and never will be…" and with that Mike shoved Scarlett onto the floor and turned to their bedroom, leaving a now sobbing Scarlett on the floor.

XXX

Scarlett wasn't sure how long she had been sobbing on the floor. When she saw that her and Mike's Bedroom light was off. She knew he had gone to bed. Thoughts were still rushing through her mind about the scene a few moments ago. It wasn't till she heard a soft

"Mommy"

That's when she turned her head to see her five-year-old daughter with her teddy bear in her arms. She smiled softly "Hey sweetie, What are you doing up..?" she asked.

"I…I heard…you and daddy fighting so I wanted to make sure…you were okay…but, then I heard a loud noise and got scared" Emmy stated, fidgeting with the bear in her hands.

"Mommy's alright, Dear, Just a bit shaken up…"Scarlett said, glancing at the clock which read

'2:30 AM'

Before looking back to her daughter. "Cmon', Emmy, let's get you back to bed," she said. Emmy held up her hands begin careful of her bear and Scarlett didn't any words to know what that meant.

Scarlett bent down to retrieve the small girl and placed her on her hips, walking towards Emmy's room. Once she had walked to the bed in the girl's room. She gently placed Emmy in her bed.

Emmy looked up at her mother with her dark brown eyes before yawning "G'night mommy"

"Night, Dear" Scarlett said, gently running her hands through her daughter's black hair and kissed her forehead. "I love you"

"Love you too, Mommy"

XXX

Scarlett closed the door to her daughter's room and walked towards the living room and lied on the couch before closing her eyes. One last thought came to her mind before she let herself fall asleep.

"_Emmy, I love you so much…I'll never let anyone hurt you as long as I live_"

XXX

Present Day

Emmy shot up in her bed, breathing heavily…not sure what had just happened…She slowly looked towards the triple bunk bed next to her and was relieved to see that the Warners were still asleep.

She then let herself lay back down, already knowing she wasn't going to get any more sleep. With the thoughts racing through her important being.

'_What in the world was that_ ?'

XXX

Still Present Day-Just in a different place

Mike was digging through his shed to see if anything would help him get to where Emmy was. When, he came across something much better…Well, to him at least.

It was a bunch of scrap metal and tools and a devious smirk came onto his face as he made his way towards his desk. Getting out a phone number from on top of the desk.

Then he pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed the number. When the person he called on the other line picked up. His smirked grew wider.

"Hello, Sir, I was wondering if you can_ help me with a favor_"

XXX

**AN: Mike isn't that smart is he? Anyways once again I'm sorry for this chapter being short. I have a hard time writing Emmy's parents. I don't why I do. It just happens. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed this. **


	9. Chapter 8:Strong Connections

AN: Writers Block sucks. This chapter isn't going to be very good at the beginning or the end just to give you a warning. But, I wanted to get a chapter out so here it is. (P.S. Also I did update this chapter because I noticed some words weren't Italicized like they were supposed to be. Also I changed the ending of this chapter)

XXX

"So, What you're saying is that these nightmares are apart of the _real past_...?"

Emmy stares at the P-physiatrist in shock and disbelief. She had been having nightmares about her parents once being toons turning into humans. She didn't think it was real and it was just her imagination.

But, according to the male in front of her. _It may be. _

"Well, I wasn't sayings it vas really real. I's vas just sayings it vas one of many possibilities. Another possibilities iz that it was just your mind playing the games on you, ja..?"

Emmy just nodded, still completely baffled at the fact. Those nightmares she has been having over the past few weeks. Have the possibility of being _real_.

"W-well... Thanks for the help, Dr. Scratchansniff. I appreciate it... I... really do..." Emmy spoke.

Otto nodded. "It iz not a problem at all.. I'll see you in next weeks zession, ja..? And let me knows if you have any more of the nightmares."

Once again Emmy just nodded before walking out of the office heading towards the lobby wear the three Warner Siblings were waiting to go to their sessions.

The teenage toon girl had thoughts racing through her mind. Then, they were very soon interrupted.

"How'd your session with, Scratchy go..?" Yakko said with a raised eyebrow.

Emmy put on a very forced smile. None of the Warners knew about her nightmares. In her mind, they didn't need to know. She didn't want to worry them. Really, it was because she didn't want them to try and ask about her past.

She didn't even want to remember _that_.

"Uhhhhh...Earth to Emmy Brown..?"

Emmy then shook her head and sheepishly smiled. "Sorry I spaced out there for a second"

"Really... I hadn't noticed. Anyways are you going to answer or is this twenty questions.?" The eldest Warner spoke sarcastically.

Emmy rolled her eyes. She had half the mind to respond 'Is it really your business' or she could just answer.

She went with the latter.

"My session with the doctor was good"

'Yeah, no it was more like stressful' Emmy thought to herself as she sat down on a chair.

XXX

After what felt like forever. Yakko was Finally called to go to his session. Now, Emmy could be with her thoughts.

Or so she thought. Her thoughts were once again interrupted when she felt something hit her shoulder. She looked over and saw Wakko had fallen asleep.

She rolled her eyes playfully. 'Lucky' she thought to herself. She then looked over towards Dot who was leaning on one of the arms of the chair she was sitting on.

After a few minutes though... Emmy heard a scream of "OUT! OUT! OUT!" and she rolled her eyes.

'I guess the doctor isn't getting any information out of him today' Emmy thought to herself as she looked towards the eldest Warner, who was wearing a smug smile.

Emmy just shook her head playfully with a slight smirk on her face

XXX

Finally, after a while, all of the sessions were over and they could go back to the tower.

Though As they were walking down the street, without any of the Warners or Emmy noticing a figure was watching them from an alleyway.

XXX

"Excuse me, Sir," A dog toon with brown fur and blue eyes said to the cat toon standing in front of him, watching the young kids walk by.

The toon turned on his heel "What is it ?"

"Are you sure…that is _really her_..?"

"No, I'm not. Though I do know about the other three. I was young but I saw what they did and how they were thrown in the tower sixty years ago. So, they may know something about her."

"How are you going to get them to trust you, sir ?"

"Simple, Thyme… I'm going to do it by _becoming their friend_" The cat toon said with an evil tone in his voice and a mischievous smirk on his face.

Thyme sighed inwardly, he didn't want to tell his boss that he knew the Warners all too well.

Because he knew if he did his boss wouldn't leave him alone until he gave him all the answers. '_Some things should never be said_' he thought to himself.

As his boss turned back to watch the Warners and the other girl, whoever she was.

Thyme mused the thought of his boss as a ' predator' watching his 'prey' the Warners.

Soon he heard a voice it was feminine but it was getting further but he was a dog toon with big floppy ears. So he was able to hear things from a bit of a distance.

"Hey, is anyone else getting a chill..? Y'know like the chill during horror movies..?" The voice asked

It was silent for a few moments.

"Nope!" Three familiar voices rang out, as the dog toon recognized as the Warner siblings.

Soon all four of the voices faded as they got farther away.

"That's odd the older girl sounds just like her... but she doesn't even look like her..." The cat toon murmured to himself.

But, he would come back to that thought later. He had more important things to do.

XXX

Thyme turned to his boss

"So, What now, sir..?"

"This plan is going to take a few weeks, I need to meet with an even older friend. Then you."

Thyme's breath hitched "You mean..."

"Yep, the one... who handed you over to me... your _original boss._..The person who originally made me Mike a human instead of a toon"

Thyme started to feel hot he knew the man in front of him was bad, but his original boss was so much worse. He had seen him do things even _regular villain toons would never do_.

"B-But doesn't that also mean.. we have to go to Toontown..?" Thyme asked

"Yep... I've heard it's become so much better after he took over"

"I'm s-sure it h-has, s-sir"

"Afterward, we'll get some things. In case, the Warners don't want to obey me. So I can make sure they don't _step out of line_ and make sure they _know their place_. Same goes for the girl that's with them. I don't care what their gender is if they step out of bounds. They deserve to be punished."

"And you'll make sure of that too, Thyme, Right..?"

'Poor kids have no idea what's about to happen. But it has to be done. I'm sorry, kiddos' Thyme thought to himself and didn't hear Mike until...

"RIGHT, THYME?!"

Thyme jumped "Y-Yes sir, I'll make s-sure of it"

"Good" Mike said with an evil smirk on his face. "Now, let's get ready and head out to Toontown."

XXX

As Thyme got into the driver side of the car and waited on Mike to get in. He let his mind return to his original boss.

He remembered seeing his boss kill innocent toons just for _disagreeing_ with him.

How he would stab his victims with a knife filled with Dip until they died. How after he did that their ink would be all over his face.

He also remembered his original boss using the remaining ink of his victims to write messages on the wall. Such as 'Bye Bye', 'See you in hell', 'Don't Disobey or Disagree', and etc.

Thyme shuddered at that. Soon he heard the opening and shutting of the passenger side door.

He looked over to see Mike now in the seat next to him.

"_Toontown here we come_" Mike said, aloud and Thyme just nodded starting the car.

XXX

"Goodnight, Dot"

"Goodnight, Wakko"

"Night, Yakko"

"Nighty night, Dot"

"Night Wakko"

"Night' Yakko"

"And goodnight Emmy!" All three of the Warners shouted.

"Night you three" Emmy said.

One by one each of the Warners fell asleep. However, Emmy was a different story. She was still wide awake. As thoughts raced inside her head.

"Hm, I wonder what's next in our adventures. Hopefully _something more exciting_" She whispered to herself

XXX

Mike seems like he isn't going to be the main villain of the story. Also, what is Thyme hiding about the Warners..?


	10. Chapter 9: Toontown (Pt1)

AN: Emmy and the Warners will return in two chapters. I will warn you there is mention of death in this chapter. In this chapter, if multiple paragraphs are in Italics close to each other then it means it's a flashback.

XXX

"We're here, Sir" Thyme said to his current boss in the passenger side of his car.

Mike nodded, silently, an unreadable expression on his before looking around at the scenery outside of the car.

The sky was gray and looked like it was going to rain. The usually singing trees and flowers weren't singing and looked normal. The houses filled with holes and looked empty due to the darker colors. And a few splats of dried up dip and ink were splattered on the sidewalk.

Thyme shuttered at the sight. He could only imagine what had happened here.

"He did a wonderful job with the place didn't he, Thyme...?" Mike asked a smirk etched across his face.

"Yes sir, he...c-certainly did"

The cat toon nodded, the smirk still on his face. Like, he knew this place was giving Thyme the chills or something like that.

"Now let's go...to the big bosses house or now office, or whatever you want to call it" Mike said, and waved his hand dismissively. Before leaning his elbows on his knees.

Thyme nodded and started the car once more.

XXX

After, a while the two toons pulled up to a large house/ building. The house was a dark gray. The inside was covered by black curtains. And it seemed to have crows circling around the top looking for prey. It was very much a disturbing house. That almost no toon would ever want to step into. Like Thyme, but he didn't have much of a choice. Unless he wanted to be Dipped right then and there.

'And I'm supposed to be a villain toon' Thyme thought to himself with a shake of his head.

XXX

"So... are you just going to stand there or...?" Mike asked, his impatient mind starting to come in to play.

"Oh... Sorry, I thought you were going knock..." Thyme said, embarrassed.

"Why would I be the one to knock I mean seriously he is your original boss, not mine so why..."

Thyme just turned to the door and tuned out Mike's rambling. Before taking a deep breath and raising his hand to the door. 'Calm down... Thyme... it's not like he would kill you for knocking or kill you for coming back after HE himself sent me to Mike... then again... I've seen him plenty of toons that really did nothing wrong... Welp here goes nothing... I guess'

Thyme then knocked on the door in front of him.

A toon nearly three times bigger then him opened the door... before staring down at the toons in front of him for a few seconds. Making Thyme, feel a bit uneasy. This bodyguard should recognize him, right..?

"H-Hello... Mr. Soran... sir" Thyme said to the bodyguard.

"Oh... it just you Thyme...Mr.-" Soran was cut off by Mike. "And I'm here too" Mike said.

Soran shook his head slightly and Thyme wanted to do the same but decided against it.

"Yes, Your here too... As I was saying before I was interrupted.. was that Mr. Blade is ready for you inside" Soran spoke and Thyme nodded "Yes, S-sir, Come along Mike" Thyme said before being pushed aside.

"I know where I'm going. And I don't need any help from anyone. That also means I don't need help from Servants like you" Mike said going ahead. Thyme wanted to slam his head against the wall at this point but instead just followed Mike inside.

XXX

"Mike! Are you sure you know what you're doing...?!" Thyme said, getting frustrated with the cat toon in front of him.

Mike huffed and turned on his heel now facing where Thyme could see his face... "Duh, I know where I'm going I'm not a dumb ink spot like you!" Mike shouted.

Thyme couldn't take this toon's bull crap anymore. "I'm the one who's the dumb ink spot... We've been wandering around where I've lived for the past _twenty five _YEARS! Yet when I tried to do _my job_ and help your Dumb ass! You don't pay attention and ended up getting us possibly more crap then we're already in! So I don't want to hear it. So SHUT _your mouth _and let me DO. _My job_!"

Thyme actually felt like a weight was lifted off of his chest when he let all of that out. Then, realized the possibility of Dangerous outcomes from Mike. With this in mind, he slowly looked at the Cat toon's face.

Mike's eyes were narrowed in annoyance but had a hint of amusement behind them. He then let out a groan.

"Finally, I was wondering when you break... I didn't know it was going to take this long..." Mike said, his arms now crossed across his chest.

"Oh... You... were testing... me" Thyme said, trying to put all the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Well, Duh... What'd you think I was doin'...?" Mike said, rolling his eyes slightly before looking back to Thyme.

"I-I... I'm not going to answer that question...Let's just go to before we get our butts whooped" Thyme muttered before heading towards his bosses door

XXX

Once they were finally there. Thyme knocked on the door of his first and really the _only boss_. Thyme ever really had. Not long after he knocked a voice from inside stated

"Come in"

The dog toon took a shaky breath and opened the door. Before looking behind him at the cat toon.

"Come along, Mike"

Mike nodded and stepped inside the office.

The office had a cold and damp feeling to it as soon as Thyme stepped inside but it was a feeling that the Dog toon was familiar with but still very uncomfortable. The dark colors made it hard to see anyone, especially with the curtains, closed half the time. But Thyme noticed something that was a little different about the office it noticed a darker black spot in the room.

Then the Toon realized it was a toon's ink... His boss had killed another innocent toon. This sent a shiver down Thyme's spine and mentally noted not to _piss off his boss eve_r. For probably the thousandth time.

Then, a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"It's so lovely to have you back, Thyme"

The dog toon recognized the voice as his original boss, Icarus Blade

XXX

"It's great to see you again, sir" Thyme slightly bowed as he said this, treating his boss like he was a king. Though to every other toon didn't and _hated him_. Though only a _few dared_ to say it _aloud_.

The dog toon then looked up to the back faced chair when a made a noise of protest when it started to turn.

When the chair fully turned. Thyme could barely see but he could see a little of his bosses _white fur_ and his _red nose_.

The toon then heard the chair his boss was sitting on make another noise of protest as he stood up.

"Mike, Come see me" The Toon spoke.

"Yes sir"

"Oh and Thyme make sure to turn the light to the room"

"B-But sir, wouldn't th-" Thyme was cut off

"Mike, has already spoken to me about his plan with the _Warners_ and he _really_ wants to do this...he _needs to know_."

"O-Okay Sir, If your really sure" Thyme spoke and moved to a light switch where it turned on a light in the next room.

"Also stay here to make sure there's no trouble with anything or _anybody_"

"Yes sir"

XXX

The cat toon stepped into the lighted room and waited for Blade to step in. Honestly, he really couldn't believe that this really brutal and to Mike. Brilliant man. Was going to show him. His _real identity_.

Mike soon heard the door squeak and creak as the doorknob turned. And he turned his head to see him and once he did his eyes widened in shock.

The man standing in front of him was about 6'2 feet tall. He had white fur on his face but black fur on the outside of his face and for his hair. His ears flopped down a little on his head. His nose was a bright red color and he had beady eyes.

Mike couldn't believe that Icarus

Is a _Warner_.

XXX

"Y-your a Warner...?"

"No, I'm a monkey" Icarus remarked, sarcastically

Mike laughed nervously

Blade just looked at him with an unreadable expression

"Anyway let's get to the real reason why you're here"

Mike cleared his throat "Right"

"The real reason you are here is because of the Warners... or should I say, _My children_"

"Y-your children...b-but wh-"

Blade held up his hand in a stop monition

"Yeah, I know you're about to ask the whole created in the 30s and locked in the water tower crap and locked In there for 60 years... But all of it is a _big lie_"

Mike's eyes widened in bewilderment, he couldn't believe the news he was hearing.

"B-But I don't understand"

"…I don't expect you to…Perhaps I should start from the beginning…do you think that may help you understand it better..?"

"Yes Sir, It would"

"Alright then let's start from when I first meet _her_"

'Her..?' Mike asked himself

XXX

_The Young Adult Warner huffed in annoyance as he mopped the floor of the small store he worked at. The store in his mind was nothing but a piece of crap that needed to be sold off to someone who actually gave a damn about it and actually wanted to take care of it. _

_'__Stupid boss…Making me do his dirty work and I get paid barely even minimum wage…This damn place can go die in a hell hole for all I care' _

_His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder and when he turned around. He saw one of the most beautiful toons he had ever seen. _

_The toon now in front of him was a cat toon. Her face was a very light grey color looking almost white though the fur on the rest of her body was black. She also had black hair that went past her waist. She was wearing a white summer dress with yellow sunflowers on it._

_"__H-Hello…Miss…May I help you..?" _

_"__Yes Sir, I noticed on unkept this place was and wondered if you wanted any help on fixing it help a bit. My name is Ellie by the way" _

_"__Nice to meet you.I'm Icarus and yes that would be absolutely lovely" _

_She gave him a soft smile in return "Great, now let's get started" _

_'__Ellie…' _

XXX

"From that point on. She would come to the store almost every single day and even one day. Buy the store and make it her own and by that time we were already dating…After a couple of years, I proposed and married her"

"Then, What happened ?" Mike asked he felt like a child being told a story

"Well…We had our first son… as he grew older he reminded me a lot of me. He was witty, sarcastic, and stubborn. Though like Ellie he had a heart of gold and protectiveness of his family especially after his siblings were born"

"What happened to Ellie…?" Mike was almost afraid to ask this question in case Icarus might bite his head off for even mentioning his wife.

"Passed away in a car crash. Just only five months after our youngest was born. Afterward, I deiced to put the young warners in the orphanage. Since they reminded me too much of _her_. After that, I was told they were given to the WB studios."

Icarus chuckled grimly to himself before he kept going

"Damn, WB has a _dark past _and way too many _secrets_ especially with those _three kids_"

Mike titled his head in confusion

"What they did to those three is really messed up…When they hit the ages fourteen, eleven, and ten. They _drugged_ them and _made pills _to make them think they were created in the 30s and locked in the water tower for sixty years and they do truly believe also made everyone else…Well, at least everyone in California at the time believe it. Though I'm one of the _rare people _who know the truth. There now you have some of the past of the WB Studios"

"Wait…Sir, What abo-" Mike was cut off

"I'm going to get a glass of water and this story will continue in the next chapter" Icarus stated as he started to walk out the door leaving a very confused Mike behind it.

XXX

AN: Whew, this chapter took me a while to write. I really hoped you all enjoyed this plot heavy chapter. I was originally going to make this chapter only one part but writer's block got in the way of that. Anyways I'll see you in the next chapter.

Please review so I can know what you think of the story and what I can to improve on.


	11. Chapter 10: Toontown (Pt2)

Chapter 10: Toontown (Pt.2)

XXX

AN: I'm so sorry this updated took so freaking long. School has been stressful and busy. It's taken away a lot of my free time. Not to mention having writers block for months sucks as I was trying to write this chapter anyways I hope you all I enjoy it.

XXX

Mike huffed slightly as he checked his watch. "Where is he...? It feels like it's be longer then ten minutes"

Mike leaned against the wall, starting to get impatient. As he looked around the room. He noticed the room was rather bare but, something darker then the wall itself caught his eye. He slowly started to walk towards it.

"What is this...?" He asked himself as he studied what seemed to be a stain on the wall. He lifted his gloved hand and slowly touched it. It was dry like it had been there for _years. _

He continued to studied the stain.

"Is this...Ink...?" He questioned

But, before he could confirm his suspension. He heard the door squeak as the door knob was turned.

He quickly stood up and moved a spot on the wall. Leaning against it. And watched as the door moved open and made another noise of protest as it was moved.

"Speak of the devil" Mike muttered to himself. As Icarus walked into the room.

"Where were you..? That felt like longer then ten minutes"

"Well... I'll assure you in _our_ time it was ten minutes"

"Oh... Okay...Well anyways... I guess we should get back to our _discussion" _

Icarus nodded "Right, Now where'd we leave off...?"

"We left off on where you were about to tell me about how the studios made the Warners stop getting older"

Icarus smirked "Ohhhhhh, right" he said with a hint of playfulness in his voice. "Anyways let's get back into it"

XXX

July 1933

XXXXXX

"So is it done ?, sir" A rabbit toon said as he turned to look at the three current passed out siblings on the floor. A toon taller than the rabbit turned to look back at him. "Yup, they won't ever remember anything….well, at least not for a _long time._"

"Sir, I meant the fact that these three will no longer age"

"Oh, right that…Yes that has been done as well. That was actually the thing that knocked these three out"

"Oh… so how'd you make them stop ageing…?"

"It was an _injection_ actually… filled with a special _syurm_. There is a cure that I will tell _no_ _one_…even you…because in the _wrong hands _who knows _what would happen_."

The young rabbit toon just nodded

"Alright, go on now…Also tell that their father what has happened."

"B-but…Sir, won't that make the father angry"

The taller toon shrugged "Have no idea…but I kinda of doubt it especially after he dumped them off at an Orphanage after his wife died…Now go on go tell him…in the very least he needs to be one of the ones to know"

"Yes sir, I understand"

XXX

The adult Warner was in his home when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes...?"

The rabbit toon stood at the door his frame being hard to see since the sun had already set only a few hours ago.

"Sir, I need to speak to you."

"About what..?"

"About you're children"

The Warner's gaze turned into a narrowed glaze.

"What about them...? _I don't care about them_."

"Well... sir I just wanted to let you know that you're children... will no longer age"

"And..?"

"Wait... y-you... don't care"

"I already told _you I don't_"

"Then... I-I'm sorry for wasting your time"

The Warner just nodded and waited for the rabbit toon to walk away before closing his door.

XXX

As the Warner made his way back to his office his gaze still narrowed.

"Even when I get rid of em' those damn kids still find a way to but into my life" He huffed in annoyance as he pulled his chair out from his desk and looked at a picture in a frame that was on his desk.

It was a picture of him and Ellie. Both dressed up nicely. Ellie in her white dress with a big bright smile on her face and him in a tuxedo.

That was on the day of their wedding.

He felt his mouth tug into a sad smile and gently ran a finger over her image with his gloved hand.

"I love you so much, _darling_"

As he pulled out his chair to sit his eyes kept glancing and his mind filled with thoughts of his _children_. His brow furrowed more and more with anger until he slammed his fist against his desk "Those damn kids _ruined my life. I don't care any about them. _If it wasn't for them _she_ wouldn't have gone to the store to get formula _she_ would still be here. I don't care what the studio does to them. Hell, I don't even care if the studio or anyone else flat out murders them for all I care."

"I will _avenge you_,Ellie."

XXX

September 1989

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Boingy Boingy Boingy"

"This, is part of what people and toons have been hearing since the Warner sibling have escaped from the water tower a few months ago. People are working to get them back into their water tower to lock them ba-"

Icarus hit the off button on the TV remote and scoffed "Yeah, right... like they were ever really locked up in the water tower... Not, even that dump of a studio would _go that low_... Why do I even bother..?"

The toon then pressured his lips as he looked at was once not so bare of a house and then his brow once again furrowed as he realized what was coming next

"God damn it"

XXXXXXXX

Icarus entered his house with a small smile but it only lasted a moment before he felt his foot connect with something on the ground and he felt him self trip which replaced his smile with a panic look. Luckily he only stumbled and did not fall.

But, apparently it still was loud enough for his wife to come running into the room and a small boy clad in brown overalls looking at him curiously while in his mother's arms.

"Oh my, dear, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, darling"

"Did Dadoo fall?" His young son said, still looking at him with curious eyes.

"I'm fine kiddo... just tripped"

"Ohhhhhhh...ehhhhh... what'd ya trip on, Dadoo?"

The Warner picked up a small car toy and held it up so his son was able to see it.

"One of your brothers toys"

The young boy just nodded glancing at the toy of his two year old brother.

Ellie placed Yakko down and walked over to Icarus. "Dear, can you hand me the toy please"

"Here you are"

Ellie smiled than handed the toy to Yakko "Can you give this toy to back to your brother for me?"

"Yes mama, I can do that" The young boy said as he nodded so rapidly that he got dizzy and stumbled back into his father legs

"Careful, son"

Yakko nodded once more before racing out of room his pitter patter of feet still heard even when he was out of site.

"He's a cutie isn't he?" Ellie asked, a twinkle in her eye as she looked over at her husband.

"He gets his looks from you"

"Hush you"

"Never"

Icarus looked over at his wife who now had a playful look in her eyes. He smirked because raising his hands. The female raised her eyebrows confused for a moments until he poked her hips and she let out a squeal of surprise before laughing.

"Nononono... n-n-not... this.." She struggled to say in between laughs. The cat toon was finally able to get out of his grip and started to make a run for it. The male grinned and stared to chase after her until he heard three tiny voices giggling.

He turned around and saw his Yakko, Wakko, and the newest addition Dot. Dot was in Yakko's arms and Wakko was holding on to his older brothers hand.

He then smirked "Say how about I get you three?"

They all squealed though had smile on there faces before they started to run off. Wakko all but being dragged by his brother.

Oh, it was so much easier than

XXXXXXXX

Present day

XXXXXXXX

"Wait... wait... did you just do a flashback in a flashback...?"

"Yes... I did... have a problem with that?"

"No sir... I don't I was just curious"

The taller toon just rolled his eyes "Anyways let's get back to it"

XXXXX

Back in September 1989

XXXX

"Stupid, Flashbacks... always getting in my way at the worst possible times"

Icarus sighed as the flashback ended and pinched the end of his muzzle. Started to feel a headache.

After a few more seconds his rose his head back up and looked to a picture of his wife.

"I don't know how and I don't know when. But, I will get revenge on those kids. One day... _no matter what I have to do." _

As he stood to get pen and paper to begin creating his plan. He could still feel a voice in his moral conussiness.

'_Is this really what you're wife would've wanted?_'

XXX

AN:I wanted this to be so much longer but no longer had motivation to write this chapter any longer. I can't tell you when the next chapter will be out because honestly I have no idea. But, hopefully it'll be sooner then this one. But, I'll see you next time but for now Bye-Bye.


End file.
